Foxes, gouhls and vampires oh my!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: On a mission in Japan, Alucard finds a shrine with an interesting girl. when Kanari's grandmother is killed by a demon, Alucard takes the young fox girl to london with him. what will happen to poor Kanari? will she figure out how to use her rapidly growning powers? and what about her feelings for Alucard? Find out!


**okay, here's a new fanfic.  
Warnings: oocness (sorry, it's hard for me to keep Alucard in character at times, but i'll try) blood, fighting, etc.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

Kanari sighed as she finished sweeping, wiping her fore head on her sleeve of her white kimono. Her ears caught the sound of someone approaching. "Kanari," the old woman said. The silver haired girl turned, her six fox tails wagging, "Hai?" "Kanari it's time to eat," the woman smiled at the young kitsune. Kanari cheered, "Yay!"

Alucard growled as he walked through the forest. There had been reports from this part of Japan of a demon. He growled rolling his eyes. There was nothing here. He caught sight of a building in the mists. "Somewhere I can get answers," he said to himself. Alucard walked to the building.

Kanari's tails twitched, "Baa-chan, someone's coming." The old woman sighed, standing. "Hide your tails little kitsune," she ordered. Kanari nodded and carefully tucked her tails into her red hakama. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing at her elf like ears. She covered them. Then she followed Baa-chan to the main courtyard of the shrine. A man in a red coat and red hat stood there. "Hello sir, what brings you to our shrine?" Baa-chan called. The man looked at her then he locked eyes with Kanari. Kanari winced, shrinking behind Baa-chan. The woman blinked then said, "Why don't you come inside. Kanari, go prepare a room and food for our guest," she told the girl. Kanari nodded.

Alucard smirked as the silver haired girl ran off to do as the woman said. "Come," the woman said. He followed her into the shrine. "That girl is she your granddaughter?" he asked. "No, Kanari and I are not related by blood. I found her when she was a baby underneath a tree here on the grounds. I raised her," the woman replied. He nodded. "Her hair is natural, in case you were about to ask. Kanari's always had that color hair," she continued as Kanari ran back up. "Kanari will show you to your room," she said. "Come on," Kanari whispered. He followed the girl.

Kanari could feel the man's eyes on her back. She sniffed the air silently, a blinked. He didn't smell human. Nor did he smell like a demon. She inwardly shrugged and led him to his room. Kanari slid the door open. "Here you go," she said, smiling at him. Alucard walked into the room.

Kanari whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning. Her tails curled around her restlessly, trying to protect her from some unseen enemy. Baa-chan walked in and sat next to the girl. "Kanari, wake up," she whispered. Kanari gasped, bolting up. Baa-chan moved back and smiled as Kanari saw her. "Bad dream?" she asked gently. Kanari threw herself into her caretaker's arms, sniffling and nodding. The two were unaware of the red eyes watching them.

Alucard smirked; he had found the demon the rumors spoke of, though he didn't expect it to be a young girl who seemed innocent enough. She seemed to not even know anything about fighting. There was a crash, followed by a loud hissing sound.

Kanari yelped as she was thrown back. She scrambled to her feet, looking around. She saw Baa-chan lying on the ground, not moving. "Baa-chan!?" she shrieked. The demon, a snake, looked at her and hissed. Kanari growled, her tails flaring around her. The girl heard heavy footsteps before the thin paper door to her room was kicked in. Kanari saw the stranger standing there. "Run!" she yelled, dodging an attack by the snake. He grinned, exposing fangs. Then he pulled out two large pistols. He aimed both at the snake. Kanari yelped when it wrapped its tail around her and yanked her in front of it. Kanari snarled, "Let me go!" she gasped as it squeezed her. The man shot one pistol. It hit the snake in the head. Kanari squirmed out and ran to Baa-chan. She fell to her knees, cradling the old woman's head in her lap.

"Baa-chan!" Kanari cried. Her eyes opened, "Kanari?" "Baa-chan hang on," Kanari whimpered, tears running down her face. "Kanari, it's too late," Baa-chan told her. Kanari sniffled. Baa-chan's eyes locked on Alucard, "You, vampire, will you take Kanari with you when you leave? Please, she needs someone to take care of her," she begged. "I was sent here to kill the demon that was rumored to live in these woods," he said. Kanari flinched. "There are many…demons…in…these woods," Baa-chan stated. "No one knows….of….Kanari…please," Baa-chan gasped out. Kanari whimpered, "Baa-chan." Alucard stared at the girl. Then he sighed, "I'll take her to my master in London, what happens next isn't up to me." Baa-chan smiled, "Thank you." Kanari let out a cry as the woman went limp. Alucard watched as she cried for the woman who had raised her. Then he touched her shoulder, "We need to leave." "Let me burry her. Please," Kanari whimpered. Alucard nodded. It didn't take long and Kanari muttered a prayer and looked at Alucard. "Pack some clothes then we'll leave," he said. Kanari nodded, walking to her room again and getting a bag and packing her clothes in it. She grabbed the round orange red stone and strung it on a leather cord and tied it around her neck, tucking it into her kimono. Alucard walked back in and put his hand on her shoulder. Kanari gasped her teary eyes locking on to his. "Come," Alucard said. The young kitsune nodded. Alucard steered the still sniffling girl out of the small shrine and away from her old life.

London…few days later…

Integra stared at the young girl Alucard had brought back with him. The girl's six fox tails curled around her and swayed uneasily. She fiddled with the sleeves of her white kimono, looking at the ground. "Alucard, who and what is she?" Integra asked. She noticed the girl flinch, curling her tails protectively around her body. "Her name is Kanari Master. According to her, she's a kitsune, a Japanese fox demon," Alucard said. He noticed Integra's eyes narrowing. "She's harmless. I don't think she ever hurt anyone besides anything that tried to hurt her and the woman who took care of her," he said. Kanari flinched again. Her tails started to lash at the air. Seras watched the girl. "Why did you bring her here?" Integra said. "The woman who took care of her asked me to when she died," Alucard said. Kanari let out a tiny whimper of pain, her tails drooping limply. Seras looked at the girl. She looked like she was in pain. The young vampire walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Kanari's eyes locked on Seras's. "Hi," Seras smiled. "H-hello," Kanari whispered shyly. Seras smiled, "Sir Integra do you mind if I show Kanari around?" Integra nodded and Seras led the girl out of the room.

Integra rounded on Alucard, "Why did you bring that girl here? I know you have a reason besides her caretakers' request," she snapped. "You're right. I find the girl interesting. She seems to be more innocent than anyone I have ever seen," he smirked. Integra's eyes narrowed, "She can stay. But you will not harm the girl. She looks like she's been through enough." Alucard grinned, nodding. Integra dismissed him.

Alucard found Kanari and Seras in the training ground. Kanari was hiding behind Seras as the soldiers stared at the girl. Her tails curled around her again protectively. Seras glared at the men, warning them to keep away from the frightened fox girl. She whimpered as Pip walked over. "Who is this pretty girl?' he asked. "Leave her be human," Alucard said, coming behind the two girls. Kanari jumped, clinging onto Seras's arm. Her large eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Master don't startle the poor girl!" Seras scolded, frowning at him. He sneered at his fledgling and she winced. "My master said that you can stay," the told the silver haired girl. She nodded, still hiding behind Seras. He scowled, why was she so afraid? "Excuse me," Walter said, coming up. Kanari jumped again. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Walter, Hellsing family butler," he said. "H-hello," Kanari whispered. "If you would follow me, I'll show you to your room." Kanari followed him.

Kanari's purple eyes were wide as she took in the room. "Th-this is mine?" she asked. Walter chuckled, nodding. "Oh wow," she whispered, looking around. "I'll leave you to get settled," he told her. "Arigato Walter-san!" Kanari said, smiling shyly at him. He nodded, though he didn't know what she just said, it sounded like she was thanking him.

Alucard watched as the fox girl sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. He watched as she took out the stone she wore around her neck. "What do I do know?" she whimpered, biting her lip with her sharp canines. The stone gave a pulse. Kanari's eyes widened. "What is that?" Alucard said, appearing by the bed. She yelped, looking at him. "I don't know what its name is. I have this stone since I was a baby. Every now and then it does that," she whispered. Then she looked at him, "Why did you agree to take me with you? You could have said no." "You interest me Fox girl," he said. She blinked then sighed, "Oh." Alucard watched the girl and noted how her tails shifted when she moved so they were never squished underneath the girl. "Those tails of yours must be a pain," he said, sitting down. Kanari shrugged, "At times. But they are a part of me so I just have to accept them. Like my ears." She pulled her hair back, exposing the eleven ears. Alucard reached up and touched one. Kanari winced, waiting for him to hurt her. Alucard traced the shape of her ear, "These are easy to hide, aren't they?" She nodded, re-combing her hair over her ears. She yawned. Alucard grinned, leaving.

* * *

**okay, that's the first chapter. please reveiw and no flames, they make me sad! **


End file.
